Magic of Music
From the Publisher MyTona: The cozy Fall House is the perfect place for celebrating Family Day in Darkwood! However, an unknown danger is lurking in its sunlit rooms filled with the aroma of flowers and fresh fruit. Find out what melody lingers in the old piano and try to contain its unfettered magic. Find the key to the magic notes and save Darkwood's most heartfelt holiday! Who is the owner of the cozy Fall House? What story is hidden in the old sheet music? It's time to show your resourcefulness and uncover the forgotten mysteries of fall! What's new in Version 1.33.0: * The long-awaited new desk guardians! The wide variety of charming guardians won't leave anyone cold. * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the fascinating Magic of Music event * Enjoy the Fall House event location * Amazing event creatures: the Romantic Acorn, Playful Mushroom, and Forest Guard * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Treasure of the Forest chest, and the Wondrous Flower talisman await you in this new event. * Collect as many beautiful golden flowers as you can in the Fall Waltz event and get wonderful prizes. * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony event and get wonderful prizes * Take part in the special Sweet Marathon event for iOS * You can now visit friends with any version of the game * New and improved level-up window * New character: the enigmatic Mr. Goodman Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 November Update Welcome to the Fall Update! Music can work real wonders! It can bring people together and lift the spirits. But its unbridled passion has a dark side too! Can you contain its unfettered magic and prevent a disaster? Released on November 1, 2018 the update introduced the new Magic of Music Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Fall House. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Magic of Music Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 1st of November to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Magic of Music Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 35th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Fall House to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Amber Berry at stage 2, Berry Mousse Cake at stage 3, Mercury's Chest at stage 4, and the Tool Kit and the Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Treasure of the Forest Chest and Fall Sonata Casket. Once won, the Treasure of the Forest Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Fall Sonata Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Clairvoyant's Lantern at stage 2, Marble Chest at stage 3, Apple Strudel at stage 4, Warlord's Armor at Stage 5 and the Treasure of the Forest Chest and Fall Sonata Casket at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Precious Leaf by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Wondrous Flower Talisman and Living Forest Picture. The Wondrous Flower Talisman doubles the chances of recieving the Rune, Flask, Flower, Diagram and Winding Key reagents for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Living Forest Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Fruity Delight at stage 3, Moon Brooch at stage 4, and the Wondrous Flower Talisman and Living Forest Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Magic for Music Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Fall House and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Living Forest are the new Event Creatures to banish: the Romantic Acorn, Playful Mushroom, and Forest Guard. Romantic Acorn.png|The Romantic Acorn Playful Mushroom.png|The Playful Mushroom Forest Guard.png|The Forest Guard Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Precious Leaf complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Emerald Hearts are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Fall House until you win some Emerald Hearts. You then use these Emerald Heart to banish the new 'Romantic Acorn' event creature, collecting the Bright Umbrella and Fall Wreath Fixers as you well as the Stone of Harmony needed to banish the next event creature 'Playful Mushroom'. Use the Stone of Harmony to banish the 'Playful Mushroom', collecting the Ring with a Surprise Fixer and also the Flower of Life needed to banish 'Forest Guard' in order to get the Plentiful Harvest Fixer. Thus, as you play Fall House in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Precious Leaf needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Magic of Music challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Magic of Music Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Fall House Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Gold Rowan Berries Access Passes! Lost Symphony Challenge Lost Symphony November 2018.png| Lost Symphony November 2018 2.png| The Lost Symphony Challenge returns for more melodious enjoyment! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from November 1, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Treble Clefs in order to win the special rewards. Treble Clefs are found by successfully exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations award 3 Treble Clefs per win. Premium Locations, those that require Access Passes, award 6 Treble Clefs per win. * Collect 30 Treble Clefs to win 1 Rainbow Hard Candies - restores 60 energy * Collect 100 Treble Clefs to win 1 Iced Cookies - restores 300 energy * Collect 200 Treble Clefs to win 1 Gold Hummingbird - 30% energy decrease for 1.5 hours * Collect 400 Treble Clefs to win 1 Apprentice's Chest - chest containing fixers * Collect 800 Treble Clefs to win 1 Chest of Silver Paws - chest contains 700 Silver Paws After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Treble Clefs, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected afterwards. Festive Fun IMG_5732.JPG| IMG_5733.JPG| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge returns and is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 11 days starting from November 11, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - removes up to 3 objects from the picture at a time * Collect 170 Gold Stars to win 1 Colors of Fall - chest contains talismans, tools and energy boosters * Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Silver Paws sack - contains 500 silver paws * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Golden Season - a commemorative casket desktop decoration jewelry box After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Fall Waltz Challenge Fall Waltz Challenge.png| Fall Waltz Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from November 22, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Golden Flowers in order to win the special rewards. Golden Flowers are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Golden Flowers per win. * 1 Mango Smoothie - collect 25 Golden Flowers * 1 Sweet Cake Rolls - collect 50 Golden Flowers * 1 Carved Chest - collect 100 Golden Flowers * 1 Wizard's Treasure chest - collect 200 Golden Flowers * 1 Chest of 700 Silver Paws - collect 400 Golden Flowers * 1 Shot of Vigor talisman - collect 300 Golden Flowers Sweet Marathon IMG_5763.JPG|Sweet Marathon IMG_5764.JPG|Sweet Marathon 2 IMG_5765.JPG|Sweet Marathon 3 This special quick mini-event starting November 24, 2018 at 8pm (GMT) is available 24 hours only. To complete the challenge Players have to collect 10 Pumpkin Desserts to get the reward: * 1 Sack contains 300 Silver Paws Be among the first 30000 players to complete the task. Changes in Version 1.33.0 The November Update made a few changes to the game. * Mill remains a Premium Location requiring the Festive Lollipop Access Pass to play. * Overhaul of the Desk Guardian system * Addition of 4 new Desk Guardians for a total of 8 * visiting friends is possible regardless of updates * Redesigned Level-up window * New character added: Mr. Goodman Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough